


Enhancing Our Souls

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (minor) blood kink, (minor) public humiliation, Biting, Come play, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Tattoo Kink, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes good on his promise to Sam and holds Sam to his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhancing Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN #1: Follow up to Graffiti - not necessary to read but may make more sense if you do. Inspired by Stereoside's song Tattoo. Title for fic comes from a quote by Michelle Delio.
> 
> AN #2: Thank you to my Team Shoe, Bitch! teammate dimeliora for the amazing quick beta turnaround. I owe her like twelve dozen snickerdoodles and porn.
> 
> AN #3: Written as a thank you to Karri, http://buticancarryyou.tumblr.com/, for her amazing help with making my blog a thing of beauty

Sam woke up lazily, stretching out against the bed sheets, feeling something tickling him lightly. He opened his eyes and was met with a pair of luminescent green eyes twinkling down at him. He licked his lips and smiled, dimples playing on his face.

“Morning, Dean.” He rolled onto his side a bit, curling into Dean’s body.

“Morning, Sammy.” Dean’s smile matched the twinkle in his eyes, and Sam realized it was Dean tickling him under the covers, his fingers softly tracing across his left hip, smoothing over the warm skin and curves.

“So, what’s the plan today? We still have a day or so to chill before we hit the road again, right?”

“Mmmhm…but you promised me something today Sam. And I promised you something in return.” Dean chuckled at Sam’s puzzled expression. No doubt he’d said it in the heat of the moment, but Dean had meant it when he’d agreed. And when he’d promised Sam the same.

Taking Sam’s hand he raised it to his own hip, letting Sam’s fingers run over the bite mark that was still fresh. A perfect place for Sam’s initials to be forever inked into Dean inside the bite that would also be tattooed. He watched his little brother’s eyes widen in recognition as he looked from the mark to Dean’s face again.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was bashful now; he fully remembered what had happened last night but never thought Dean would really have gone for it in the light of day.

“Oh yeah, babe. I totally meant it. And now it’s your turn.” Dean’s eyes had gone dark, his arousal clear. He pulled down the covers revealing Sam’s smooth honeyed skin inch by inch.

Sam absolutely trusted Dean, as much as Dean had trusted him. There was no uncertainty, he wanted it. He craved whatever Dean desired to share with him. It was still new territory for them, exploring each other’s kinks, fetishes, fantasies, but he also knew without a doubt Dean would never hurt him.

Sam let his eyes flutter shut as Dean mapped out Sam’s body with kisses. Feathery, small, light kisses all over his jawline and neck, little nips to go along with them down his chest, Dean’s hands spanning Sam’s waist and firmly holding on, effectively pinning him down.

Dean was hard already, having spent almost an hour before Sam woke just gazing at his little brother in sleep, remembering the night before and feeling the bruises and welcomed graffiti that littered his own body. Some of Sam’s revealed fantasies and kinks had surprised Dean, but he had no problem in acting them out for him. He knew Sam would welcome Dean’s own imaginative spin on things, especially when it combined dreams they shared, as they’d done last night.

Today he was going to make Sam feel so damn good. Sam had a few kinks that worked perfectly into today’s plan. Pain that brought pleasure, a little bit of being dominated, being marked as Dean had been, being claimed, and some public humiliation-but only from praise and love, not out of fear or anger. Sam was someone special, always had been. Dean was going to show Sam that he was loved on every level. That they belonged to each other, two hearts sharing the same space. That this was not a passing whim for either of them.

Sam was breathing fast and shallow, the tenderness Dean was showing was an incredible turn-on. He could feel his cock starting to fatten up as Dean nibbled his way around one hip, then the other. He gasped when Dean took the head of his cock into his mouth and just gave slow licks and soft suction. Just enough to tease.

Sam whimpered, and Dean pinched a nipple, rising to loom over him. “Now Sammy, you be a good boy for me, ok? We’ve got a whole day ahead. Just let me love you my way. You don’t need to worry or be concerned about anything, just trust what I give you, what I tell you.” He leaned down to capture those cotton candy pink lips in a searing kiss, delving into the warmth of Sam’s mouth, eating any response Sam offered.

He pulled away moving his hand down to Sam’s rosy flushed cock and smearing the precome over the tip. Letting their eyes meet he leaned down over Sam’s hip, nibbled and laved over the spot right above the hipbone. Slowly starting to jack Sam’s cock with one hand, he let the other hand cross his abdomen to keep him in place. Giving a heated gaze and a small nod to Sam, Dean opened his mouth wide and bit down against that velvety skin drawing a cry out of his little brother. Dean released his teeth when he tasted the tang of copper, and immediately began giving kitten licks to soothe the bite and clean up the small amount of blood that appeared. His hand still worked Sam’s length to distract him from the pain, and a generous amount of precome had blurted out. Dean’s fingers swiped through the sticky fluid and moved to rub it into the bite. Raising his head, he looked down and smiled, gazing with adoration at the beautiful man lying below him. “Mine, Sammy. You’re gonna be marked as mine.”

Sam felt like he was going to burst at any moment. The pain was shooting along his hip, warring with the pleasure Dean was drawing out of the slow hand job that kept him coming to the brink and not able to spill over. He needed more friction, and he knew Dean wasn’t going to let him come.

Then Dean started talking, and the thought of the tattoo, it was gonna drive him over the edge. Dean was quick though, and moved to squeeze the base of his cock, giving a “tsk tsk” noise that clearly meant no.

Sam watched his brother control his own erection, and snickered, knowing Dean needed to come as much as he did. But he’d been told to be good and just take it all today, so he’d go along with it.

Dean pulled Sam out of bed after a few minutes. “C’mon, we gotta shower and get dressed, Sammy.” He looked Sam over and his eyes fell on the bite mark, a small smear of blood still visible, and he licked his lips. Sam had several other marks on him as well that would bloom beautifully, and Dean just smiled.

About an hour later they were both standing outside the Dagaz Tattoo studio. They looked at each other, and Dean smiled at Sam, “You sure you’re ok with this?” Dean needed to be sure, this was a permanent no turning back point for them both. Sam immediately caught the many questions in that one query.

Sam’s blinding smile as he answered, “Hell yeah, Dean,” was music to Dean’s ears.

They sat side by side in chairs as their artists looked at the bite marks they each sported and created the transfers from the handwritten initials each would wear on the other. They thought they’d get stranger looks or reactions, but the studio was professional and the artists experienced with unusual requests.

Giving Dean a nod, Jed settled in beside him. “You know this is gonna hurt like hell right? Tatting over a fresh bite like that isn’t something we usually do, given the broken skin and the high risk of infection.”

“We understand, man, we take full responsibility. We want it. We can deal with the pain.” Giving Sam a look, Dean reached out his hand and linked fingers with his brother. They both knew real kinds of pain that these guys would never experience. Tattoos over such flesh wounds weren’t gonna be much for them. In fact, Dean was counting on Sam getting off on it. Plus, they had each treated each other from massive injuries and wounds; they could take care of anything that might come out of this experience.

Sam gripped Dean’s fingers as Clint’s needle started on his bite tattoo, a small sigh escaping his lips as his head hit the back of the chair. Clint looked up, a knowing smirk crossing his face. He and Jed exchanged a glance. These two were gonna be fun.

“Hey man, its fine if this does it for you, but if you need to come, you tell me so I can stop as you let it go.”

Sam eyes snapped open and his face turned red so fast Dean couldn’t stop from laughing.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll, ok, sure,” Sam stammered out, turning to glance at Dean.

“It’s ok, Sammy. Just enjoy it, babe.” Dean squeezed Sam’s hand and watched as he relaxed a bit more. Sam went to close his eyes again, flicking his gaze over once more to Dean who nodded in assent.

Both artists worked silently, surprised that neither man was crying out in pain as the needles pierced through already wounded and sore flesh.

Sam’s breath became more rapid, and Dean could see the beads of sweat forming along his brow. He watched his brother hit full arousal as the needle kept working. They’d gone commando, and only had threadbare sweatpants pulled down low on their hips to allow easy access to the area needed.

Dean let his own arousal build while he watched Sam. His little brother keened every few minutes, breathy moans and whimpers coming faster and faster. Sam’s fingers would jerk in Dean’s grip every so often, and his erection was tenting his pants noticeably.

Clint and Jed finished the bite tattoos almost simultaneously, and Sam let out a disgruntled noise at the loss of pain so sweet it had bordered on pleasure. He’d been close, and Dean pressed his hand again, a small sigh escaping his own mouth. The artists were taking a short break, and Dean looked over to Sam, watching his obscenely sexy brother try to come down from an almost high.

“You ok there, Sammy?” Dean wiped Sam’s brow with a paper towel, moving the dripping waves of hair from his face as Sam’s breathing regulated and he looked at Dean with glazed eyes.

“Dean, I need to come. I need it, please Dean, can you-can you quickly, before they come back?” Sam turned slightly in his chair, pulling the puppy eyes on his big brother.

Dean shook his head and stood his ground, knowing he needed to come as bad as Sam did. Sam had no idea that he looked like candied sin in that chair, pants pulled so low his ass almost hung out, his cut hips and tight abs visible, soaked through t-shirt pushed up to his arms, bitten red lips, damp locks of hair framing his face, his whole body flushed and begging for release. Damn, he was tantalizing.

“Sorry Sammy, not just yet. Just hold on a little bit for me, ok?” Dean leaned over and gave Sam a kiss, indulgent and gentle. “It’s almost done, and if you need to let go while he’s working, you can.”

Sam met Dean’s eyes again and nodded, biting his lip. “Dean, I don’t want to embarrass myself, coming in my pants like some teenager.”

“Sam. If you need to come, you do it. Right in your pants. Right here in this chair. Understand me?” Dean’s voice was firm, clearly indicating this was an order he expected to be followed…and that made Sam’s cheeks pink again as he nodded in understanding. He knew there was no way he could stop his orgasm once that needle started up again anyway.

“Yes, Dean,” he replied quietly.

Clint and Jed returned a few moments later, the transfers of the boys’ initials in differing sizes to ensure a perfect fit inside the bite ring. They made sure each had the right letters, and once again picked up their equipment to start the final portions of the tattoos.

Jed gave Dean an easygoing smile as he found the perfect sized SW to place on him. “You boys seem pretty hardcore. No one’s ever done initials inside a bite mark tat before that I can recall, and certainly not in the same day.”

Dean returned the smile and looked over at Sam affectionately, murmuring, “He and I belong to each other.”

Dean quickly settled into the sensation of Jed tattooing Sam’s initials on his hip, turning his head to watch Sam. He didn’t want to miss what was certain to happen within minutes. He was still pretty hard himself from the happenings of the morning and the earlier part of the tattoo session, and it didn’t take long from watching and sensing Sam’s own arousal before he was also on the edge of orgasm.

Sam glanced down at the DW being transferred to his skin. Dean’s own handwriting. Dean’s bite already etched into his skin, into his blood, into his heart and very soul. He was Dean’s. It had never been a question. He’d never doubted it. Even before they became lovers, he’d been Dean’s. It was a part of him, who he was. This new journey they were on, it was natural, and completing. He felt so much love for Dean; he didn’t think he could contain it.

As the needles again penetrated his skin, and the letters carved into him, Sam felt his excitement build rapidly. With the sting from the gun and the overwhelming feelings for his brother he was riding a crest of stimulation that all too quickly had him screaming out, “Gonna-gonna, I’m gonna-” and Clint pulled away from Sam as he hit his climax, pulsing ribbons of come into his pants. Of course, Sam’s pants were pulled so low, a small bit pulsed out and up onto the exposed portion of his groin, and Dean heard a distinct, “Holy fuck,” from Clint. He watched his brother go lax against the chair as he finished riding the wave of pleasure.

Jed had pulled back from Dean as soon as Sam had announced he was gonna let go, sure that Dean would follow. And Dean had just about been at the point of hitting his own peak from watching and listening to Sam, and seeing Sam come completely undone like that almost did him in. He was right there-right fucking _there_ , when Clint threw Dean a look and said calmly, “You gonna clean your boy up before I continue?”

Game over. Dean lost it as he filled up his own pants, blushing because he really thought he could contain it, and wanting Sam so damn much it physically hurt to not let his orgasm wash through him.

Jed and Clint excused themselves so the boys could recover, laughing as they walked out. After a few moments Dean sat up and leaned over Sam, turning his head so their eyes met. Sam was unfocused and riding a blissful cloud somewhere in his head. Perfect.

“Hey Sammy. Look at me, Sam, c’mon, look at me babe.” Dean licked against Sam’s lips and as they opened he pulled Sam’s bottom lip into his own mouth and sucked.

Sam broke into a grin, his eyes clearing, and he raised a hand to cup the back of Dean’s neck, responding to the kiss before breaking away. “Dean. Dean, that was…awesome.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, awesome and messy…I’m gonna clean you up, ok? You just lay there pretty boy, let big brother take care of you.”

“K, Dean. Just gonna, gonna just lay here a minute.” Sam closed his eyes again, dimpled goofy grin still very much on his face.

“You do that, babe. Don’t mind me.”

Dean sat on the rolling stool Clint had been using and moved down to Sam’s legs. He grasped Sam’s sweatpants and tugged, pulling them all the way down. Sam gave a start, opening his eyes, and Dean flicked his eyes up. “Lay down Sam. Told you I was gonna clean you up.”

Sam lay back down, certain his body was on fire with the heat that flowed through him. Certainly Dean didn’t mean-

And obviously Dean did mean just that. Sam felt Dean licking over his thighs, cleaning up the cooling come, running a finger through the puddle below his belly button and then licking it clean, staring at Sam the whole time. Dean moved from one side to the other, playful licks sweeping away the sticky fluid. He mouthed along Sam’s cock, Sam desperately trying not to let himself get erect again, but watching Dean’s amazingly plush lips and tongue wash him clean made that hard. He sighed in contentment as Dean slowly stood over him and pulled his pants back up.

Dean pushed his own pants down, and Sam stared in surprise – Dean had come in his pants too! Sam’s mouth opened to say something, but Dean shook his head, “No speaking, Sammy. Just leave your mouth open for me. You’ve been such a very good boy. You have no idea how hot you are, babe, and I couldn’t contain myself watching you lose your shit in that chair. So now you gotta help me clean up, ok?”

Sam nodded dumbly, keeping his pretty pink mouth open while looking up at Dean, those amazingly hazel eyes that could never decide exactly just what color they wanted to be meeting emerald green orbs and locking on.

Dean ran his fingers through his own come, and reached out to paint Sam’s lips. Sam’s tongue darted out to lick, wanting to suck on those thick fingers. Dean repeated the action until all that was left remained around his cock. Dean moved forward so his length was level with Sam’s head and without being asked, Sam opened his mouth again and moved his head forward. Dean fed Sam inch by inch, letting him lap him clean.

Sam was just finishing when Jed and Clint returned. They didn’t knock, just came back in as if nothing was amiss.

Dean tucked himself back in and grinned at his little brother, returning to his own chair.

Jed looked from Dean to Sam and back. “We ready to finish this, boys?”

Dean gave his disarming grin that charmed everyone, “Yeah, sorry about that. We’re ready.”

Jed and Clint started back to finish the lettering on both boys’ hips. Sam and Dean held hands again and traded looks that spoke of trust and love. Once finished and bandaged up they apologized for the inconvenience of the delay and paid.

By the time they got back to the motel, they were both a little worn out. Dean ordered pizza as Sam grabbed a shower. When Dean had finished his own shower Sam was sleeping. He waited for the pizza and left it on the small table for later that evening, then crawled into bed and spooned his brother. It had been a long day, very emotional, and he found himself staring at his mark on Sam’s hip. He ran fingers over it lightly, barely grazing the area.

Sam gave a small whimper and scooted back into Dean, cuddling harder. He woke and felt for Dean’s hand, enclosing it in his own. “Mine.” Sam grinned to himself as he squeezed Dean’s hand before drifting off. Seeing his own mark on Dean every day was going to drive him wild.

Dean smiled down at Sam and kissed his shoulder, brushing soft waves of hair out of his face. “Mine too,” came his reply. Beaming, Dean thought today had been the perfect complement to the night before. He knew he was not going to be able to ever stop staring at the tattoo on Sam. What it meant; it was more than just a decoration, more than just a kink. They were equals, they belonged to each other, and the connection between them was unbreakable, it was soul deep.


End file.
